


The Prestigious Konoha High

by Olivegarden5643



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Neji and Hinata are siblings not cousins., Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hanabi and other her age are in middle school btw, I’m lazy but I’ll try and update a lot, I’m to obsessed with ShinoKiba, M/M, There will be the typical romanticized high school cliques in this story btw, i think, lol, most senseis will be teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegarden5643/pseuds/Olivegarden5643
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is Entering her 11th year of high school at the prestigious Konoha High. She’s still the same Hinata with the same friends, same social status, and the same crush. Practically everyone in the school knows who her crush is besides her crush. She wants to let him know how she feels about him before the school year ends but she doesn’t know if she can do it. (I guess you just gotta read it to find out)1. I'm have a massive case of writers block atm, and I live in the US and we are NOT vibing. As soon as I feel the urge I will continue on this story, it will happen relatively soon though I promise that. Also I am working on another story behind the scenes so look out for that coming soon to an Ao3 near you!2. Okay so I am continuing to write this story and eventually I will change some chapter elements to be worded better.3. I straight up changed the whole damn thing lmao.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, C/Darui (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoozuki Suigetsu/Juugo, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Kankuro/OC, Konan/Nagato | Pain, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Prestigious Konoha High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bestie Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bestie+Jordan).



Hinata Hyūga was most definitely ready for school this year. She’s always ready but more so this year than any other. 

Her day began with the alarm on her phone going off at 6:45 as it always did and both her bag and outfit were ready for the school day the night before. 

Her outfit was made up of a semi-short black skirt, a well fitted lavender top that slightly exposed her midriff, white ankle socks and black Mary Janes. She paired it with diamond studs and a silver necklace with a butterfly on it which Neji had gotten for her as a birthday gift. 

Her and her family’s bentos were also ready for the day. Her fathers had Aspara Nikumaki, Onigiri, and his favorite Spicy Konnyaku. Both her and her brother Neji’s were the same. Consisting of Karaage, Onigiri, and Shoyu Tamago. Her sister Hanabi’s was Teriyaki Spam Musubi, Inari Sushi and Wontons.*

Hinata loves making her family’s bentos. She makes them every night they’re needed before she heads off to bed.

She made her bed, brushed her teeth and slightly straightened her deep black hair. She put on makeup; which was a small amount. Last and the most important thing she did wake her siblings up.

Neji was awake but still laying in bed when Hinata knocked and Hanabi was blissfully sleeping away.

Neji rolled out of his bed but didn’t bother making it. He brushed his teeth and his long dark brown hair. He usually puts his hair in a low ponytail but he decided not to today. He chose his minimalistic outfit for the day. A white tee, black skinny jeans and black Chelsea boots, paired with a silver Rolex.

Hanabi took quite some time choosing her perfect outfit. Practically her entire wardrobe was on her floor before she had settled on an yellow dress and black flats. She put her hair in low pigtails each tied off with a white ribbon bow.

Neji was the first one downstairs for breakfast besides his father. Neji chose to eat a fried egg with vegetable soup and some sausage.

Hanabi ran down the stairs way to fast to be considered safe. She chose to have a banana with rice and toast and she downed it just as fast as she came down the stairs. 

Hinata proceeded down the stairs with both her bags and Hanabi’s left behind bag. Hanabi apologized for forgetting along with a sweet sounding “Imōto arigatō!”* Hinata just chuckled and said good morning to her father. 

Hinata had a fried egg, yogurt and some rice. 

Hiashi already ate before his kids because he had to leave to work but he wanted to wish his kids a good first day of school. 

Hanabi hugged him and wished him a good day along with Hinata. Neji gave a slight smile and waved him off.

After they were done with their breakfast they headed to the garage and got into Neji’s sleek black Bentley Continental. Hanabi sat in the middle of the back seats and Hinata was in the passenger seat as Neji drove. 

Hanabi was dropped off at her school bearing the name Konoha Private Academy. She smiled brightly and waved them a goodbye as she ran to where her classmates and friends were.

Their next stop was Konohagakure High.

Konohagakure High isn’t your average high school, it’s more like a college campus instead. It was old, large and expensive to attend. It had a curriculum of special interest classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Most everything is based on how Japan does things, that’s why the school year starts in April.
> 
> *  
> Aspara Nikumaki is Beef Wrapped Asparagus  
> Onigiri is Rice Balls  
> Spicy Konnyaku is Spicy Yam Cake  
> Karaage is Baked Japanese Chicken  
> Shoyu Tamago are Soy Sauce Eggs  
> Teriyaki Spam Musubi is a sushi roll with Teriyaki Spam in it.  
> Inari Sushi is fried Tofu stuffed with rice. (I luv)  
> Wontons are basically are thin fried dough stuffed with some sort of filling.  
> *  
> Imōto arigatō! Means thanks a lot, it’s more polite than just ‘arigatō’.


End file.
